Heart of Resentment
by The Ethearion
Summary: A person who lived from hate shall survive with hate. There is nothing that he can't hate... But now that he is sent to his dreamland, will he be able to keep his hate meeting people that he knew to be fantasy? [LawxOC] [Shounen Ai] [Warnings inside]
1. Prologue

**_WARNING:_**

 _This story contains abusive amount of unwanted language, Shounen AI (MxM) and gory scenes in the future._

 _..._

The life I lived is full of resentment. I hate people, I hate their so-called god, I hate fate, I hate life, I hate everything. There should be no reason why I shouldn't hate, since everything isn't to be loved from the start.

Living 16 years of my life full of hell and hate, I grew to survive with blood and sweat. The most essential thing that made me survive is merely hate and resentment itself. Meaning, I can't live without hating, because I've hated everything from the start.

"Fucking shit… that's what happens if you grow your balls too much, you get trampled and humiliated. What a waste of human life…. Worthless fucker…" I stepped on the battered body of the delinquent who bravely stood on my way. Hell, he even brought company with him… how pathetic. Weakling should know where their place is.

"Hell, you wasted 10 minutes of my time. I should've gotten back by now. It's already 11:45 in the evening… New Year's eve… huh? Fireworks are annoying to hear… I better go back before it starts…" New Year's Eve… The most annoying day in the whole year if you ask me. Since there are those weird people appearing in front of me suddenly and ask some questions I don't bother hearing anyway.

With that, I took the grocery bags filled with a month's worth of supplies and my bag containing my personal gadgets.

11:56

Damn… I'm too late. If only I ignored those fools. I need to go faster…

 ** _"GODSPEED"_**

My movement speeds up as I change the pace and leaned my body a little forward. I better go faster since those people will probable try taking me already. I was no idiot when they tried to trick my young mind. Now I know they are left to no choice but to forcibly get me, I've quite prepared myself on locking myself up for a month or two.

00:00

"Get him…"

Damn…

"Mother fucking shit..! Leave me alone you bunch of creeps!" cosplayers everywhere. This time wasn't like that witch, now it's Marines from the Anime One Piece. People these days can't stop pranking at people huh? It is actually irritating me right at this moment… Should I go give them a lesson for a little while?

A sudden turn that I made alerted them and speed up. Damn, Godspeed isn't working? I need a weapon. Anything would do, like a stick, or a branch from a tree…

Lucky for me, I found a rusty pipe in a distance which made my blood boil on its excitement. A few leaps I finally grab hold of the weapon I will be using as offence and then the next thing I did surprised them.

 ** _"REVEN'S GLORY"_**

I dashed towards them with a big smile full of anguish and smashed the head of the first person. Blood spilled on my face as the already dead man fell on the ground. No need for plans, no need for preparations. Training? Battle insight? Instincts? Screw all of them, right now they are facing a brute who care's less about life. They are facing a monster born to be Berserk…

"Shoot! Make sure he is immobilized so we can take him alive." Take me alive..? Pffft, you got to be fucking kidding me you shitty cunt. I guess I won't be seeing you in the next New Year's eve again.

"Don't underestimate me you Creep Shits!" I swung the pipe but missed when the guy dodged. But unfortunately for him, I got hold of his collar. I pulled him and bashed my head on his. Now the blood on my face isn't only from the enemies. But this euphoric feeling I have made the pain go numb.

"E-eeek! That guy isn't what was said on the report..!" one of them chickened out like he's looking at a demon itself. Reports huh? So they got some records from me that I don't know. I should eliminate them before they make a new one

"Do not falter! The enemy is still a kid. If we over power him, then we can get him!" then they started shooting in different direction. Are they trying to hit me with this? Nonsense

" ** _BAM_**. **_BAM BAM BAM BAM..!_** " I said while hitting five of them in a row. Damn, how many are left? I can let go off the food too…

"NOW..!" I looked at my back and felt a strong impact that caused me to crash on the wall flying. It was strong enough to break one or two of my rib but wasn't strong enough to take my consciousness away.

"He's tough… even the Impact Dial couldn't take him out… But I guess this is god enough than losing more people." Fuck, my groceries are now scattered anywhere. Good thing I change the placement of my bag of else my gadgets would've gotten destroyed…

"Oi… if you put a single scratch on my Laptop, I'll hang your balls next to your baby's crib…" ahhhh, that thing actually hurts… He called it Impact Dial huh? In One Piece, I'm sure he would also get the same damage as I have on his hand.

"Tch… what an asshole… cheating on me like that… Fine, you fucker… want me to let you savor my hate that badly..? I'll give it to you whole…" with a sudden force I use to get off from the broken wall and run towards him with the same speed, I already knew my body won't last within 15 minutes. But qwith those 15 minutes, I'll go all out with my bare fists.

"URRRYAAAAAA!" my fist landed and broken the one who tried to attack me first and blocked the way. I bet even plastic surgery won't be able to save.

These people… why are they after me anyway? It's not like I'll be a good cosplayer anyway. Besides, why would they risk themselves for just taking me alive? They underestimated me too, since they brought short amount of people with them.

"This is **_EUPHORIA_**!" it seems that my fists can actually handle this many people. But damn, I feel so freaking tired already… Now that guy who used the Impact Dial on me is still there.

"Kid… I'll give you a proposal…" what is this cunt planning this time? After letting his underlings die like a dog now he tries to tame a wolf? Pfffft, pathetic bastard…

"… if you join me to where I shall return, then we will reward you…" I snickered and looked at him with the face of pure disgust

"Reward? You think you can lure me with such a thing? Not only you have failed to be a soldier of justice but you also failed as a leader for letting your men die in a one-sided battle. What a shame to the mark printed on your back." I looked at my wrist watch, it was 00:14. One minute more and this guy will completely disappear like what the others do.

"… I shall not go empty handed…" he suddenly rushed towards me and reached his hand towards my chest.

 _Shit..! I'm too tired to move!_

 ** _00:14.5_**

 ** _00:14.6_**

 ** _00:14.7_**

 ** _00:14.8_**

 ** _00:14.9_**

 ** _00:15_**

Just about time when he was able to touch me, my timer rang on my watch and the scene turned into a dreadful color of black.

 ** _[To be Continued…]_**

 ** _[Next Chapter: A Berserk's Dreamland]_**


	2. A Berserk's Wonderland

**_Chapter One: A Berserk's Wonderland_**

 _Fuck shitty life… Fuckity fuking fuck..!_

I cursed mentally as my tired eyes view the whole situation

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Ugh…" I could feel the pain on my ribs and hands already because of my adrenaline rush wearing off. Of all the things happening, why does it feel like my dream is real? Not to mention that my wounds are still feeling stingy but it looks like they treated it hastily. But what really pisses me off is that I have cuffs on my hands and a collar on my neck. I mean WTF?! You've got to be shitting me! Not only my groceries went to waste but also getting me hallucinate like this? FML, I'll just act like always and forget that this was even a dream. I'll just adapt easily like always.

Okay okay, I should calm down. Either way I can still escape easily if I get my hairpin underneath my sleeve.

"Your next…" fuck you!

"Tsk tsk..! Don't order me around you son of a bitch…" I smirked when his brow twitched in anger. He was about to open the cell and punch me but I held my hands up and gave him a mocking face

"Oh? Are you planning to sell a damaged good? That's no good, Mr. Asshole! No one will buy such an unrefined quality at all!" I laugh that almost made him snap but then he was interrupted when men who wore the same clothes as him hurried in from the stage with a man who looked like he was bleeding on the mouth.

 _Oh..? I know this scene. I bet the mermaid will be taken out already…_

Then he suddenly dragged me with the fish tank with the mermaid inside. What the fuck man? Is this guy… planning to sell me with this fish?!

"Bastards… I'll make you pay later on… I'll make sure that you can't tell a single story about me too… Kekekekekeke…" my eyes got darker than usual as I continue to laugh while being lead to the stage with the fish tank.

Some announcements were made by the guy who I guessed to be Disco and baffled people but I actually cared less since I'm concentrating on what I'm doing at my back.

"500 million beri!" lol wut mate? Wasn't it supposed to be 400m? or is 100m my price? Screw you fatty, or worth more than all of your riches…

 _Click_

A nasty grin placed all over my face as the sound of my inner demon whispering for blood. Now that I have my cuffs off, it would be easy using my hands to unlock the collar….

In a swift moment, the collar found itself on the ground with a ticking sound that surprised the guards who were able to see it. I kicked it towards them and exploded when it arrived in front of them.

"Pfffft, can you really keep a criminal with that low grade handcuffs? Congratulations fucktard, you won the idiocy test by 1000%, wanna claim you reward?" I cracked my knuckles and look at Disco with my beasty eyes.

 _Oh yes, you are my first victim motherfucking bastard…_

"I'm no Garp the Fist to deliver the Fist of Love…. But I am Fraustus Nightcore the Lord of Resentment, I can give you a Hateful blow you're never going to forget for a lifetime…" before I could even make my own move, someone from outside crashed in shouting and then looked for Camie after that…. I sighed and then turned my back from the Announcer.

"Nevermind… I don't want to get mixed us with monkeys and retards. Though I must thank you for the free treatment of my wounds, but you suck at doing so… Well, I'll be going now, before those Marines notice that I'm actually here and get me again…." With that, I dashed towards the exit with my GODSPEED but noticed some eyes following me. The only one I took notice is the man named Trafalgar Law and gave him a smirk with an additional _warm_ greeting…

 _Double middle finger_

Hahahaha, life gives some dreadful fun sometimes. Better not die easily….

Exiting the place and finally getting myself free, time to snatch people's money since that's the only proper job I can do for now.

* * *

…

"Pfffft..! That was easy." I said while throwing the bag of coins and cash on my hand. Seriously, people here aren't too alert like in my place. So convenient noh? I stole about 50,000 beri approximate. Well, they will go crying later when they notice it.

"Hmmm… I wonder when the Marines will come… I wanna try and kick their fuckhole bad and get revenge…" yeah… I'll get that bastard too. And once I get him, I'll beat him up real bad and then…

 _…I thank him for bringing me here…_

That fucker doesn't know what he just did right now. He didn't just let go a wild wolf, he also left it in a place full of sheep.

"Oh well, at least I got my new hoodie and pants… shirts are too mainstream to wear, it's gonna get too hot with it… and…" I looked at my bandaged hands with a frown.

I should… get a weapon… or something that I can use to hit people hard.

 ** _BERSERKER SWORD_**

I licked my lips and then hid the money inside my sling bag. I have to kill my time before I totally get bored. After all, the place I am in can be different from mine. Which means rules won't apply to me AND the law can't do anything about it. Which also means… I can rampage anytime I want right..?

 _This is perfect…_

"Well, I never followed rules anyway…" I laughed at myself and continued walking. I'm only waiting for the human weapon that was made by Vegapunk, the Pacifistas. I wanna try my strength and smash them.

 _This place… is so perfect..!_

"Which grove was it again..?" I looked around and tried to guess where the rumble will be

 _It's like a paradise for brutes… something that a slaughterer would love to wander about…_

"Oh, I can hear some ruckus in here… I guess I'll just go to that place…" I walked to where all the rumbling and crashing sound was since I didn't want to use up my energy much.

 _This is what I call…_

"Akk! I forgot about my food. That shitty marines ripped the paper bag and scattered my groceries everywhere! Ill fucking gut every Marine I see in this island..!" with that declaration I just made now, I would be able to get a bounty at least 100 million or so.

 _…A Berserk's Wonderland…_

I won't let anyone stop me… not even the God's themselves…

 ** _[To be Continued]_**

 ** _[Next Chapter: Imbalanced Strength]_**


	3. Unbalanced Strength

**Chapter Two: Unbalanced Strength**

I munched at my meat as I watch the battle of Law, Kid, their crew and the Pacifista. Oh, this thing I'm eating? Don't mind it. I just stole it from a nearby store that was deserted from panic of getting involved. Fuckheads, they forgot to close their store. Now I got about 3 days supply of food and another cool sling bag with a cool tribal dragon design on the side. I placed the food inside the cool bag for my own feeding purposes. Oh you ask why the hell I would put food on a cool bag? Fuck life, that's why…

"Pfffft, good thing I didn't try going there. That thing and their powers are bat-shit crazy! Though I must say those fucktards are actually taking long in live-action. Maybe the time here is different from the real one? Well, fuck… I'm not good at thinking. I better last hit that shit to annoy the hell out of those baboons." I threw away the bone and then dusted my back. I looked at my knuckles that I had disinfected earlier. I put bandages on them so that they won't be exposed to the air for awhile. I need that sword soon. I don't want my hand to get crushed from my own strength. But for now, I'll just deal with it while I fix this shit up…

I jumped from the hole of the tree and used my Godspeed in the moment my toes touched the ground. I dashed my way to the Pacifista's back to make a sneak attack but then it noticed me.

 _Shit…_

 ** _"_** ** _Utsubyō no sakebi!"_**

I swung my arm sideward full strength to get imbalanced on purpose, letting the beam on grazing on my left shoulder. A glare of mine was sent to the cunt that seemed to be identifying me.

"Fuck..! This bastard is a little faster than my Godspeed! I guess I'm over-estimating myself again…" then the heart pirates advanced to the enemy seeing that it was still busy identifying my name.

 ** _"Room…"_**

Ahhh, I think I know this voice…

 ** _"…Shambles…"_**

Yeah, I know this shit.

"Greetings, Fraustus-ya…" fuck, it's the devil's incarnation

"Yeah, fuck you too…" then we just stared off each other while he is carrying me on his arms in bridal style.

…

* * *

"Umph!" what a fucked up mess I'm in. That sadist doctor tied me up after I tried to make a run.

"Fraustus-ya, we will have to get you learn manners from now on." What the fuck? Look who's talking! That asshole!

"Nuffff!" screw this situation, screw this gag, and screw that demon!

Right at this moment, I am sitting in the corner of what looks like his bedroom with an operating room across it. I swear if I get off of these chains I'll—!

 _SMACK_

"ASDASSDFSDFSDFSDNFFF!" I tried to assault him but the chains where restricting me. What the fucking hell?! Did that guy just hit my head with a book?! I'm going to kill this bastard!

"Not even mentally…" what in the fucking name of seven hell..!

"You will be boarding this ship from now on. I don't want to hear that sharp mouth of yours around the ship all day." I silenced and thought about it. Free travel, free food, free bed to sleep... If that's all free, then…

Well, I don't really care about pride and I can't just waste money. And besides, if I travel with them, I'll learn a lot on how this world really works. Also, if I go around under this guy's wing, I won't get into too much trouble right?

"You seem to be having thoughts of it, Fraustus-ya…" I glared at the cunt and then looked away. Fuck this shitty life, it's not like I have been picky. I have been working on my kinds of organizations before. The only rule I apply for all is not to get too close at people just in case.

"You see… I have taken interest at you since I saw you on the Human Auction. You don't seem weak, quite fitting to be a pirate. You would rather make use of that talent of yours, right?" seeing that I'm already looking harmless, he took the gag off and threw a key in front of me

"Tsk tsk, bastard doctor. Oh well, if you drop dead I'll be taking all that you own." He chuckled and then left the room.

I looked at the key on the ground and then reached for it using my feet. It doesn't matter either way, since I only lived to hate. If it's to suffer, I can handle. If its karma, I deserve it. If it's a curse, I knew it all the time. No one knew how I struggled to survive. That's why being one of this pirate crew is nothing more than a light chore to me…

 _I'll just get along at his 'Learning Manners' thingy and try to stop cursing…_

"Fuck..! How can I stop that easily if I'm used to this kind of shit-speaking?!" I cursed loudly but then jumped when I heard a slam on the wall.

…

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Mariejois, the Fleet Admiral looked at the report submitted by the Special Marine Force who seemed to be the only one who survived the Catalysm. The Fleet Admiral sighed, this isn't the only problem he is dealing with right now._

"To think that we were too late on taking that child… This isn't to be taken lightly. Having the descendant of the Last rampaging in this world isn't something to turn a blind eye at." _Once again, he sighed._

 _It seemed to be normal to him now, since every single one of them refused to join forces with the World Government. If that boy, by chance, submit himself and become one with the Marines, he would find a place in Mariejois and take all the fame and wealth left by the last descendant of the Nightcore._

"But seeing how the boy fights… We have no choice but to hunt him down and take him by force…" _with that, he dropped all the papers on the ground and then left the room leaving a single picture on the table which looked like Fraustus but had a different aura. There were words written at the top with a signature…_

 ** _SAINT NIGHTCORE STEIN_**

 _That name… was once a symbol of Justice with a title being held as_ _ **The Most Unbalanced Strength**_

 ** _[To be Continued…]_**

 ** _[Next chapter: Learning More…]_**


End file.
